1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning chambers of engines, transmissions and other closed housings that may periodically require internal cleaning. The apparatus and method are especially useful in cleaning the oil passageways and connected cavities of internal combustion engines. While the invention will be discussed in connection with the cleaning of engines, it is not intended that the invention is limited to such uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through use, oil hardens and thickens on the walls of oil passageways in engines, thereby restricting oil flow. Oil flow restriction occurs when ambient air carrying dirt bypasses the piston rings and mixes with the oil in the engine. Since dirty oil causes wear that shortens the life of an engine, it is desirable to remove accumulated oil and hydrocarbon deposits from time to time.
Currently, this is accomplished by adding cleaning agents to the crank case and circulating them with the engine oil as the engine is run. While these cleaning agents remove some of the dirty oil and hydrocarbon deposits, the cleaning agents become suspended in the oil and increase engine wear until the oil is replaced. In addition, due to the fact that the cleaning agents are diluted by the oil and only incidentally contact portions of the internal cavities in the engine, they are not totally effective.
Attempts have been made to pump a cleaning solution through the engine in order to clean the oil passageways. However, such previous attempts have proven less than optimum. For example, attempts have been made to flush solvents through engines. However, while solvents tend to be more effective when heated, they also burn rapidly when their flashpoint is reached. Therefore, extreme care must be taken with solvents to ensure that their temperatures do not approach their flashpoints. However, a hot engine may be at a temperature sufficient to cause spontaneous combustion of the cleaning solvent even when the solvent is not preheated outside of the engine.
In order to avoid the problems associated with solvent use, water-based cleaning agents have been flushed through the engine. However, water-based cleaning agents may lead to rusting within the engine. In addition, use of a water-based flush voids most engine manufacturer's warranties, and is therefor undesirable.
In addition, because solvents and water-based cleaning agents may damage the engine if they are present in the engine oil, the remnants of the cleaning agent must be removed from the engine before oil can be added. This usually requires that the engine be air dried which may take at least an hour. In contrast, a synthetic based cleaning fluid such as AD2000.TM. Flush is friendly to the engine and the engine oil and, therefore, remnants will not adversely affect the engine or its performance. Thus, the engine need not be entirely dried before oil is added, and the entire flushing and oil refilling process of the present invention can be achieved in under ten minutes.
Another drawback of related art processes is that they are labor intensive requiring an operator to continuously monitor and control the operation. In contrast, the present invention provides an improved structure including a controller which automates the cleaning process through an improved system of conduits and controlled valves. This improved structure reduces the amount labor required for cleaning the engine and improves engine cleaning efficiency.
Previous attempts to flush engines used devices that were cumbersome, difficult to control and imprecise with respect to the amount of cleaning fluid circulated through the engine. Such lack of control leads to quality control problems. The present invention, with its controller, achieves excellent quality control.
A further problem with related art devices lies in their inability to prelubricate the engine after flushing. If prelubrication is not provided for some engines, such as diesels, "dry starts" may occur that can damage the engine. The present invention serves to prelubricate the engine to prevent "dry starts."